Burning in Heaven
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Movie-Verse. AU. Melanie escapes before the Seekers are able to put a soul inside her and finds the caves, reuniting with Jared, Jamie and living in the caves. One brief M-rated sex scene. Jared/Melanie. Oneshot.
**A/N:** Movie-Verse. Before Wanda is inserted into Melanie after being taken away by seekers, Melanie comes back to consciousness and escapes. She makes her way to the caves to reunite with her loved ones…

*Contains a brief semi-graphic sex scene.

* * *

The last thing she remembered was the crash of a window cutting her skin, the air beneath her feet and the sudden hard thud that plunged her into darkness. After that there was no thought. She did not wonder if she was dead or alive, if Jamie was safe, if she was taken, if she was possessed, what would be done with her body; if it would be left or taken for experimentation. She knew nothing. She was not aware of anything. Her eyes were closed and her body was taken, but not to her knowledge.

" _Barely a bone not broken, nor organ ruptured…"_

A cool surface, a covering, some vague sense of consciousness, a presence around her, but her mind was still foggy, her body still broke. The sensations had no order and were not strong. She barely breathed.

"… _I cannot tell you why she is not dead."_

A looming presence, closer. It feels more wrong than just foreign.

" _This one wants to live."_

More movement. Then skin upon skin, lips parting enough for the tasteless spray to pour life back into her. Scratches and bruises erased, organs and bones repaired, breathing steadied. All but consciousness returned.

And then she was aware.

Her memories, sensations, focus, it all came rushing back and she knew in that heartbeat of a second that if she did not act quickly, she would be taken, for real this time. She would be possessed by an alien being and then she would disappear. Her memories would be used to track down the others and take them too. This couldn't happen. It had to be stopped.

She felt an instrument, light and feather-like in its texture come across the back of her neck, drawing a line. This was it now, she knew. When whoever had cut into her skin returned, it would be to erase her mind, her heart, from existence.

In a flash that she hardly registered herself, she snapped up, the silver covering falling down her body, revealing loose strappings around her private areas where bra and underwear used to be. It was slightly constraining but she managed. The three aliens standing around her were clearly taken by surprise, but they acted quickly, reaching for their instruments that would knock her unconscious again and allow them to complete the transaction.

She scanned the room quickly, spotted the door and ran for it. Luck was on her side and it was not blocked. She twisted the knob and went out into the hall, running as fast as she could as slowly her energy regained its full strength. She heard voices behind her, the yelling of the alien beings trying to capture her, but she would not be taken. Not again. She fled beyond one corner and then another, turning a different direction at every intersection of hallways she discovered.

The pounding feet behind her told her the tactics she'd used were not proving the ultimate solution. She turned very suddenly into the next room and prayed that it would be empty. Thankfully it was. She hid behind the door and waited for the footsteps to grow distant. Then she turned and looked into the room she had ducked into. Storage. She almost cried out loud in relief.

Quickly, she found clothing and made do with what she hoped was suitable, convincing attire. Then she cautiously approached the doorway, peeked out into the hall and stepped out when no movement could be seen. She found stairs and surprisingly found her way to the ground level. She went one further to the basement. She stepped into the dark room and found one narrow window opening to the outside world. Bookcases lined the walls. She approached the one just beneath the window. With quick work and proper leverage, plus the convenience of a small step ladder, she made her way to the window, quickly unlatched it and crawled her way into freedom.

…

Jeb leaned over the body, studying her face with concern. He crouched beside her, brushing her hair away from her sunburned face. Without turning, he reached behind him and thrust his hand up toward the group of younger men circling around him with curiosity.

"Kyle. Water."

The younger man fumbled a bit digging through his pack, but finally he pulled out the cool tin jug and handed it over.

"Do you know her?" Kyle asked curiously, as Jeb unscrewed the cap and held it to her lips.

"Yes, I do," he said, murmuring her name as she came to and finally started to drink eagerly. "Gentlemen, this is my niece, Melanie."

Melanie opened her eyes, searching. She was clearly still a little disoriented but she took them all in as they circled around her. Hints of smiles appeared on some of their faces at the discovery of another human in their midst. She turned to look at her savior.

"Uncle Jeb," she cried out softly, clutching at the arm that had assisted her first fast gulps of water. "You have no idea what I've been through to find you."

He chuckled. "I imagine those maps I gave to you finally started making sense."

"Melanie," another of the men said, closely observing her but ignoring the familial reunion. His tone was neutral as he tried to recall the familiarity of the name. Then his eyes widened when revelation dawned and his gaze snapped to Jeb. "Melanie as in _Jared's_ Melanie?" he asked, completely flabbergasted by even the possibility.

Her eyes widened too as she looked first at him and then at Jeb.

"Jared. Jared is with you? And Jamie? You have them both? And they're okay? They're alright?" she asked through happy tears as Jeb continued to nod in response to her prodding questions.

"Yes, they're alright. They arrived about a week ago, which I reckon is about how long it took you to get away from wherever you were taken and cross this desert. That was damn near foolish of you, Melanie."

"I had to—"

"—find them. Yes, I know." He smiled; then switched his gaze to the gaping young man who had last spoken. "And yes, Ian. She's Jared's." He looked down at Melanie who was finally starting to relax and smile too. "Boy's been pretty down with you gone."

"Moody's what he's been," Kyle muttered.

"Says the guy who was just as moody until he showed up," Ian egged him.

"Ian," Jeb interrupted them both. "Run ahead back to the caves and inform Jared that we found Melanie, will you? He'll be pissed if we wait till we can walk back to tell him the great love of his life is still human and alive and _here_."

Ian nodded, still trying to grasp the situation. During the short time he'd known Jared, the very idea of Melanie coming back seemed surreal and impossible, just like the situation with Kyle's girl. He could barely nod his head in agreement of doing the simple task that Jeb was asked of him.

"Go!" Jeb urged him. He turned around and ran.

"I'll go with him," Melanie said, getting to her feet with the assistance of her uncle just after Ian had darted off. She nearly stumbled after one step.

"I don't think so, honey. You're dehydrated, overheated and you likely haven't eaten in either hours or days. You can't run a mile back to the caves."

"Caves?" Her eyes widened. "That's where you're hiding?"

Jeb nodded. "And there are a lot more of us too." He urged her along to where the rest of their little group was already walking. "Let's not keep your boys waiting."

…

In his whole life, Jared had never considered himself a carpenter. Not during the last six years on the run and not during what passed for normal before the alien invasion had overtaken reality. But here in the caves, just a few days into the new habitation, there had been need for chairs and tables. Kyle was the star in this particular area of expertise, and he jumped at the opportunity to teach Jared the tricks of the trade. So here he was, hammering a nail into the side of a table and hoping it was both even and that he didn't pound his fingers instead of the nail.

A quiet jog sounded and then stopped abruptly. Jared looked up just as he'd been about to take another try at the nail and saw a breathless Ian standing in the doorway.

"Ian." He frowned. "Something wrong?"

Ian swallowed once and held up a hand. Jared gave it a few seconds almost amused, then he set down his instruments and turned to face him, arms crossed.

"The suspense is killing me, Ian."

His comrade recovered, walked into the room and then stopped just as suddenly.

"We found her," he said.

Jared's brows furrowed. "Found who?" he asked.

"Your girl," he said, nodding and starting to smile. "We were out looking for stragglers, and we found one. Melanie. _Your_ Melanie. Jeb and the others are bringing her back with them now." Jared's face was stoic and Ian's grin fell. "You don't look happy about this." His arms fell and he looked positively dejected. "I thought you'd be thrilled."

Jared sighed and turned back to the table. "I would be," he said, smoothing his hand over the surface. "If it were true."

Ian's jaw dropped. "It is," he deadpanned.

"Or even possible," Jared remarked, glancing at him over his shoulder.

"I'm not lying," he said, defensive now.

"I know you don't think you are, but—"

"She recognized Jeb. She asked about you, about Jamie. What's more, Jeb recognized her as his niece, as your Melanie."

Jared stilled but then shook his head once. "No. Has to be a mistake. A look-a-like maybe."

"Jared—"

He spun around suddenly, his eyes blazing.

"Melanie is dead, Ian. Either that or she was taken. There's no way she could have survived. Crossing a whole desert is even less likely." He turned back to his work.

Ian searched for something and came up empty. He returned to the doorway, shaking his head at the abysmal failure of his very straightforward mission.

"It's her," he said, defiant but gentle. "You'll see when she gets here."

As the footsteps faded, Jared paused again and closed his eyes.

 _No. It can't be. It's not possible. Melanie is dead._

…

When the looming force of nature had come into a vision some time ago, Melanie had been beside herself. Her jaw had dropped.

"Is that?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Yes," Jeb had said. "Hiding in plain sight seemed the right way to go."

"In the middle of nowhere," Kyle said under his breath.

Jeb turned his head over his shoulder and eyed the smart-mouthed kid.

"Watch yourself, boy. I keep you alive."

Kyle said nothing more and they walked in silence until they reached the entrance to the caves. Melanie gasped as the darkness of the long passageways engulfed them. There was a light streaming from above that could just be barely made out in the distance. Melanie bolted.

"Jamie! Jared!" she called.

"Melanie!" Jeb yelled after her, but to no avail. He sighed and looked over at Kyle, wordlessly. "Well go!" he finally said. "She's bound to get herself lost running through these tunnels without a guide for the first time."

Kyle took off, about to overtake her when she reached the large opening where the light streamed. She stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Oh…wow," she breathed.

Other people started to stream in, curious about the new individual entering their lair. Only one voice got her attention. Her head snapped in the direction it came in. She nearly fell to the ground in her relief.

"Melanie?" the voice was filled with such hope, almost disbelief.

"Jamie!" She nearly choked on her breath. She forced herself steady and ran to the young boy, wrapping her arms around him as they sobbed together. "Oh my god, Jamie."

"Melanie," he sniffled. "You came back. You found us."

"I told you I would," she said, breathing him in, reveling in the feel of his skin against hers. "I always keep my promises, don't I?"

He nodded against her. "I'm so glad you're back. I was so afraid…"

"I'm here now," she murmured. "Everything's going to be alright."

Kyle took his eyes off the tender scene to scan the room. Clearly Ian had failed in his mission because Jared was nowhere in sight and that annoyed him. If he had the good fortune of having his girl come back to him, he sure wouldn't be out in a back room deciding not to believe it; which he suspected was exactly what Jared was doing.

He took off for the long main tunnel, Melanie and Jamie oblivious behind him.

…

In the back room, attempting to get more than two nails properly aligned in the less than successful table, Jared was still brooding. He couldn't believe Ian. He just couldn't. What he had been saying was impossible. Giving him the tiniest speck of hope was cruel, and he would not take the bait. He had to move on with life, take care of Jamie like he'd sworn to Melanie he would.

When he had first come back from his raid that fateful night to find Jamie shaking under desk in the old hotel, he'd feared the worst. When Jamie couldn't answer his demands he regretfully hadn't tried very hard to gentle in regards to the location of his sister, the chill in Jared's gut had intensified. It had taken almost a full twenty minutes of shock before he recovered long enough to get Jamie to the safety of his truck.

The next morning he had put a formulated plan together from what he and Melanie had been working on, using her uncle Jeb's poor attempt at map-drawing as a guide. He had only hoped it would be the key to salvation and not a dead end. With Jamie's assistance they did find the location of the caves. Jeb, Maggie, and the others had welcome them with open arms; two more humans determined enough to survive in the chaos their world had become.

That night the numbness finally set in for Jared. Over the last few days the grief had become almost unbearable. Going about the daily chores needed to be done in order to survive in the caves was the only thing that kept him going. And sometimes Jamie.

There were a few times when Jared's depression nearly brought him to break a few bones by punching walls. Jeb had talked him down each of those times with only enough words to bring him back to the land of common sense. Broken bones were not easily fixable here in the wilderness, despite their stock and capable doctor in the caves.

Still, one night Jared had finally opened up, confiding in Jeb about how the loss of his parents, siblings and friends and being so alone for over two years before meeting Melanie and Jamie hadn't amounted to near as much pain as losing Melanie had. He told him how he felt like he was going to die, because he loved Melanie with a passion that consumed him. Without her there was this gaping hole inside him he couldn't fill; not even with numbness or duty or his fondness for Jamie who he'd come to love like a brother. Maybe even a son. Though he felt weird about saying that.

When he'd finished, he looked up at Jeb who was looking at him with an emotion he couldn't quite recognize. He decided it was negative, since in the time since Melanie was taken he'd become very prone to that way of thinking.

"I didn't say that so you'd feel sorry for me," he'd said, disgusted at himself by that possibility.

Expecting the placating ' _I don't feel sorry for you,'_ Jared was surprised by Jeb's tone of serious wisdom in the mindblowing question of,

"Why _did_ you tell me?"

Jared tried hard but he couldn't come up with any response; not something flippant or serious or anything in between. So, Jeb continued.

"I'm going to tell you something, Jared; and I want you to take to heart." He paused, making sure he had Jared's undivided attention.

"None of us chooses our circumstances," Jeb said. "We get put in them and are expected to survive. Some of us do and some of us don't, but it's a hell of a lot easier to survive if you're holding onto something. You're holding onto Melanie. I'm telling you right now, don't let her go."

Jared opened his mouth to speak, but Jeb lifted a hand to silence him.

"I'm not saying you have to be reckless and believe she'll come back. That's admirable but it also might drive you crazy, that kind of hoping. Just…love her like you always have. Don't bury that feeling or you've as good as sentenced yourself to death. I'd hate to have that fate for you, Jared, because as far as I'm concerned, you're more family than any of the other guys in here; excluding Jamie of course.

"I can't explain how, but it just feels like you belong with us, like you were always meant to be here somehow, among us Stryders. I can't say how grateful I am that you brought Jamie back to us."

Warmth and confusion had spread through Jared from those words. While his grief didn't keep him from growing bitter, he tried very hard to hide it around Jamie after that night. And, despite himself, he found camaraderie amongst the other people in the caves, particularly Ian and Kyle; the latter of who seemed to share his degree of bitterness, though he had yet to found out why or how.

Memories and thoughts drifting through him, Jared stopped what he was doing and let visions of Melanie drift through him, flowing around him until he could have sworn that he could hear her near him. It was as if she was returning for real. Though, maybe he was just so far gone that his dreams were coming to him in present day. She could be calling to him from beyond too, crying out to him from the shell of another body. Still, it sounded nearer, and more real; like she had somehow made it to the caves and was calling out to him, waiting to be reunited.

It was impossible of course, but it stirred a longing in him that he was usually able to control everywhere but in the solace of his dreams. When he opened his eyes again, he could still hear Melanie's voice, though it was fainter and almost conversational.

The sound of pounding footsteps interrupted his concentration. Then just like Ian's had earlier, Kyle's face popped around the open doorway, surprising him. Jared blinked.

"Kyle."

He leaned against the cave wall in the opening.

"You're an idiot," he said.

Jared's eyebrows rose but he said nothing. Kyle walked into the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ian has no imagination?"

When Jared still said nothing, Kyle came to stand right in front of him, on the verge of glaring.

"We found your girl," he said. He actually sported a smile, which once made Jared more suspicious.

"If this is your idea of a joke—"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "It's not. Now, get your ass out there and kiss her. She's already found the kid and is frantic because she doesn't know where you are. I heard her starting to flip out as soon as I left the room. No worries though, because Jeb has confined her to stay where she is with Jamie, so she won't get lost."

Jared hesitated, wanting to believe it now so badly it hurt.

"She still human?" he asked, his gulp so large Kyle could see it.

"Now that _would_ be a nasty trick." He put his hand on his shoulder, trying to urge him towards the doorway, but Jared wouldn't budge. He sighed. "You know we wouldn't let her near the kid if she wasn't."

"Jamie," Jared corrected out of habit, passively defensive. "His name is Jamie."

"Right." He paused, his eyes searching the doubt in Jared's eyes. "She's as human as you and me. I promise," he said so seriously Jared realized he wished he could read his mind. "Go to her," Kyle said. "Most of us don't get this lucky."

Jared hesitated for the briefest of seconds and then went around Kyle into the passageway.

It started as a casual walk, but soon he was speed-walking and then he was jogging. A voice that sounded an awful lot like Melanie's drifted up when he was almost into the main opening of the caves, and he almost broke into a run. Two strides into the opening he halted. There she was. A girl crouched before Jamie, talking tenderly with him and occasionally looking around anxiously. She looked so much like Melanie he told himself he couldn't possible deny it anymore, but he wasn't as close as he needed to be. He needed to make sure.

"Jared!" Jamie called out, spotting him the instant he started to walk towards them.

Melanie's head spun, her eyes locking on his. He didn't doubt it now. This was _his_ girl, _his_ Melanie. He nearly choked, unable to find words. She was on her feet now, running to him, choking out sobs and maybe his name as tears flowed down her cheeks. He broke into a run and caught her when she jumped into his arms. He held her tightly, afraid she'd disappear if he ever let go. Her arms were wound just as tightly around him. Her fingers latched onto him like a vice.

"Jared, Jared…oh my god, Jared, I can't believe it's really you," she was murmuring. He felt her lips press against the side of his neck and her tears stain the dust coated there.

When she finally pulled her head back to look at him, air no longer existed. There was no denying it. Those eyes were his Mel's, and they were so very human he felt more relieved than he had the night he discovered her. Her skin was caked with sunburn, but it was still her. Her lips were dry and a little cracked but he could no longer resist. He knew she wouldn't mind this pain.

They crashed together, as they always did, lips and tongue and teeth and pure passion. Unbeknownst to them, the people in the room were clapping and whistling, and had apparently been doing so since the moment Melanie had leapt into his arms.

"Get a room!" Kyle called out from behind them.

It jolted them and their faces parted, smiles and laughter and eyes only for each other still. Jared set her down, but he didn't dare let go. When they looked around, everyone in the room was smiling, happy for them. There was something repressed about Kyle's smile but it was hard to pinpoint so Jared paid it no heed.

Jeb walked forward and hugged them both. Jamie came over and did too.

"I knew you knew how to smile," Jeb told Jared, who had seemingly become unable to stop smiling. Jeb switched his gaze to Jamie. "Come on, Jamie, let's let these two love birds be. I can only imagine how much they have to catch up on."

Melanie smiled, then turned to look at Jared, all her love pouring out of her into his eyes.

"Come on," he murmured, guiding her down the direction he'd come. He kissed her sweetly just in front of her ear and then they were out of sight.

When they came to his room, he gestured to the open doorway. She went inside and he followed her. She kept moving till she reached the inner room and turned to find him almost on top of her. She grabbed at the collar of his shirt and kissed him with a madness and a desperation that both of them had been feeling every moment since the reality of her separation had sunk in a week ago.

Jared urged her to the mattress and fell down on top of her. He helped her strip her dusty clothes and she helped him with his. She cried out with tears and with pleasure, because his skin felt so good against hers it hurt.

Her hands were all over him and his lips worshiped every inch of her body. He whispered her name in reverence and in desire. She felt his tears trail down her arms and neck and torso. His declarations of love made her shiver and she just as passionately returned his eternal words.

"Jared," she whimpered when he was so far down her body that she was crazy with excitement but also _missing_ him on her lips. Close was never close enough. She held his face in her hands for what felt like an eternity. "Promise me forever," she whispered, breathing hard.

"I promise you always, Melanie," he said hotly, desire and the purest form of aching love throbbing out of him. "I will always love you. I will never let you go. I promise."

She choked out a sob and then pulled him to her, kissing him with reckless abandon. A few moments later when he was inside her and moving, time stood still. Nothing before mattered, not any of the pain or hurt or anger or struggle. Everything was perfect and the only thing that existed was them. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her nails decorated meaningless images across his back. Both of their breathing became ragged.

Then he was moving faster, harder, and she was urging him to go faster still. She wanted everything, all of it, and he was desperate to give it to her. He was selfish in how much he wanted it, how much he craved her; but she wanted it just as much and so all thought vanished. It was their bodies molding and melting, their hearts beating so fast flocks of butterflies couldn't keep up with them. Soft, rough, dusty, dirty, tired skin and muscle and bone working to exhausted exertion until they cried out in ecstasy and Jared collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms still more onto his sweaty skin and stuck to him joyfully. For minutes at a time all she could hear was his heartbeat, fast and steady against hers. He whispered her name and she reveled in all of it.

Then, in the hazy mist of their passion, Jared turned to lay beside her and she snuggled close, never letting go. He reached for a sheet, pulled it up near their necks and slept with her, the first real contented sleep he'd had since she'd vanished from his life.

…

She felt him kiss her lower back and smiled as she stopped in the action of retrieving her clothes lying on the floor. She turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"You're distracting me, you know," she said flirtatiously. "I was trying to put my clothes back on."

He pulled away ever so slightly and eyed her with an equally playful grin.

"Now just why would you do that?" he asked innocently. Then without warning he pulled her back down to him until she was so close their noses were almost touching. "I like you naked just fine."

She laughed. "Maybe you do, but I doubt Jamie would be so approving." She paused, pretending to consider the dilemma. "Or anyone else here I imagine."

"Who says we have to leave this room tonight?" He smiled against her face, nuzzling her close. "I've got everything I need right here."

She shivered, enjoying his affectionate caresses immensely. She moaned, unable to provide words to describe the sensations running through her, absorbing every ounce of her being. She couldn't come up with a good defense either.

"Sounds like you don't either," he chuckled.

She smiled against him, her heart swelling with joy.

"I…" She sighed, her love pouring out of her like a fountain, rendering her utterly speechless.

"I know," he murmured, serious again. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, memorizing her even though he wouldn't have to rely just on memory ever again. He squeezed her hip and rested his head in the crook of her neck. Shivers and the feeling of utter and complete happiness soared through him when she stroked his hair and grazed his back with her fluttering finger tips.

"God, Melanie, I thought I lost you," he said after awhile.

She swallowed and pressed her cheek to the top of his head, loving the feel of him, inhaling his scent like it was oxygen.

"I know," she said quietly. "Me too."

He felt the fear in her, even now and he lifted his head to meet the deep pools of her eyes.

"It won't happen, Mel," he said, cupping her face in his hand, brushing aside the sudden tear that fell past her eyelashes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "You and I won't ever be separated again."

She nodded and urged him closer so their bodies were level in position.

"Hold me, Jared. I think I just want us for awhile."

Wordlessly, he obeyed her command. He wrapped her close and they fell into sleep again, listening to their steady breaths and their beating hearts once more.

…

Kyle looked up from his meal when Jared and Melanie walked into the room. Ian saw the smirk that lit up his face and turned to see who had arrived.

Jeb brought two plates over to the glowing, tired couple and eyed them seriously, but with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I don't know what you two have been up to."

"Jeb," Maggie scolded him, offering two glasses of water to the pair.

Jeb feigned innocence.

"I'm sure you were just talking. Catching up. Ignore him."

Melanie blushed and both averted their eyes from Maggie's, but she pretended not to acknowledge the awkward, embarrassed moment.

"I'm very glad you made it to us, Melanie," she said, hugging her niece briefly and returning to her meal at one of the farther tables. Jeb winked at Jared and Melanie as he followed suit.

Jared led Melanie over to wear Kyle and Ian sat. Jared introduced them to Melanie, despite their reminders that they'd all met before. Melanie had a hard time eating because she was so busy staring at Jared, and his smiles that so easily took her breath away.

"You could be a little less obvious, guys," Kyle remarked. Ian glanced at him, suspiciously offended but saying nothing.

Jared set down his fork and looked them plainly in the eyes, smiling with clear triumph.

"You two are just jealous you don't have a girl of your own to keep you warm at night."

There was a peculiar look in Kyle's eyes that was gone in a heartbeat as a smile took over when goading noises erupted from the people surrounding them in the room. Jared decided not to analyze it too closely at this time, but he did widen his gaze to everyone sitting at the surrounding tables.

"You _all_ are jealous," he announced, a cocky laugh in his voice.

Melanie told herself she should scold him, but she couldn't bring herself to. She was unbelievably happy and in love. She wanted the whole world to know and wish very badly they could have what she had.

Jeb said something that caused ripples of good-natured laughter throughout the room, but Melanie didn't hear it. She laughed lightly to not be conspicuous, and then abandoned her food to lay her head on Jared's shoulder. He turned his head to press a kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes, thrilling in the sweet abandon.

 _This is Heaven_ , she thought. _Here at the end of the world, this is pure Heaven_. She had her boys, her family, a means of survival, and all the hope in the world.

"To Jared and Melanie," Ian said suddenly, causing her to open her eyes. The smile she shared with him told her she would love everyone here as if they were one of her own. They were all a family; every single one of them.

The toast declared, Jamie got up from his seat, rounded to the table where Melanie was and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her too.

"I'm glad you're back, Melanie," he said, his head pressed against her side.

She smiled fondly and let her fingers sift through his hair. Her precious brother.

"So am I," she said, then looked around at everyone who had resumed eating their meals and talking. She turned her head to look at Jared who was gazing at her lovingly. "Everything is perfect."

He smiled faintly and kissed her, ignoring Ian and Kyle completely, and setting her ablaze as he always did.

They were fire, and they always burned.


End file.
